


A Witch's Haven

by yeonbiniez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Soobin, But it’s beautiful so what, Familiar Yeonjun, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, No Angst, Scenting, Slight Crying, Smut, Soft Dom Yeonjun, Sweet Yeonjun, Yeonbin, Yeonjun is a fennec fox shifter, Yeonjun is weak for Soobin’s bunny smile, literally no angst at all, sub soobin, sweet soobin, top yeonjun, witch soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: In which,Witch Soobin is stressed out from all the potions he has to brew due to all of the annoying villagers ordering ridiculous things from him.Ugh,mortals.Luckily,his beloved Fennec Fox Familiar Yeonjun is always there to soothe him,smother him with love as he always does.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	A Witch's Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read at all so ignore all the grammar mistakes in this as it’s not my first language.I literally wrote this in two days so....yeah...Enjoy!
> 
> p/s:my curious cat if you wanna get to know me  
> https://curiouscat.qa/yeonbiniez

Soobin sighed.He swears he’ll go insane by the end of the week.Seriously,all these ridiculously peculiar potions the villagers keep ordering are making him crazy.Wiping out the entire village sounds so good at the moment.Too bad Soobin isn’t one of those evil witches in movies that the children keep watching.Please,evil witches are so outdated.But it doesn’t mean it sounds any less jolly to burn the place down.The tall witch roughly ran his hand through his blueberry hair.Ugh the stress is making him grow old.

Soobin jumped when he felt a light nudge at his leg but he calmed down when he saw his familiar,a reddish-creamy fennec fox.He smiled fondly when the small animal jumped onto his lap,curling in on himself comfortably on the witch’s thighs.Gently,Soobin stroked his fur,delighted with the purrs rumbling from his beloved.However,he still can’t get the numerous orders out of his mind,sighing.He’ll have to go search for the ingredients,brew them,all that stuff.Just thinking about them makes him wanna puke.Oh god...

Distracted by his clogging thoughts,he doesn’t realise the fox shifting bigger.He yelped when he felt the added weight on his thighs,the small animal now replaced with a beautiful male.The male gently cupped the tall witch’s cheeks,a worried facade gracing his features.The ears on his head,reddish-creamy hued,twitched.Fluffy tail swishing rhythmically behind hus back.However,his slanted eyes are trained on the blueberry boy,silver orbs staring straight into his soul. 

“What’s wrong love?You seem troubled lately hmm?”,he gently combed through the soft locks,purrs rumbling from his throat.An attempt to help calm the younger who seems to be distressed these few days.The shapeshifter softly ran the pad of his thumb under the witch’s eyes where slightly dark circles are already starting to form,genuinely worried for the taller.He’s noticed how Soobin would wake up at ass hour into the night to brew who knows what.That doesn’t include all the spells and rituals he’s done too.The tall witch nuzzled into the fox’s neck,sighing.

“Why can’t I just be an animal like you,Yeonjun hyung?It’ll be so much easier than dealing with these stupid humans”,a cute pout formed on the younger’s pink lips.”Yah calling me an animal is offensive you know?I’m a shapeshifter you brat”,the fox playfully bit his earlobe.Soobin just lets him,too tired to complain anyways.He’s already dozing off on his hyung’s shoulder,wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.Sensing the witch’s state,Yeonjun just continued carding his fingers through the blueberry hair,purring gently to help lull the younger to sleep.

The fox smiled fondly when the witch finally dozed off on his shoulder.He looked around the room.Weird and unique ingredients at almost every corner,orders and recipes placed here and there,the mess on the table and of course,the cauldron at the center of the room.His beloved has been working so hard this past week that he’s worried about the taller’s health,both physically and mentally.Somehow the villagers have been demanding numerous potions from Soobin as if he’s a barista instead of a witch that could kill with a few mantras.

They’re lucky Yeonjun isn’t the witch.Their village would have been swallowed by flames by now if he is.Truthfully he hates humans,too selfish despite how weak they really are.They grace the planet as if they aren’t the ones harming mother nature,as if they’re not the ones polluting the fresh air.Disgusting mortals.He lightly ran his nose over the sleeping boy’s cheeks,scenting him with his citrus.Soobin nuzzled closer,fully leaning on his hyung.Scenting have always helped the taller sleep better,feeling safe covered in the fox’s scent.

Once the younger is completely blanketed by his scent does the fox continue to comb through his hair.He smiled softly remembering their first meeting.He’s always been a wild animal.No family or pack wanted him close.Abandoned by his parents led him to rummaging through bins and waste trying to continue living on.No,he’s not sad or angry at them.He’s never know them to begin with anyways,why shed tears for people who have no value to you?The tiny cut at the tip of his ear is proof of survival,how much he had gone through to survive.He still remembers the sting of them accidentally catching on a sharp tree branch.

One fateful day,some mortal children decided he’s a fun target to aim with.Threw rocks and stones at his small body.He’s too weak to shift or even escape.There’s nothing he can do,so he just....took it.The pain,the bruises,all of them.Nothing is waiting for him in this life anyways.Eventually there’s so much a frail creature like him can bear,eyes already drooping from all the suffering he endured.But at that moment,he appeared.A saviour,no,an angel.The kids had ran away seeing the blueberry haired male as if frightened.

The fox had already accepted his fate.If he is to die at the moment at least his killer is beautiful.However,instead of feeling any pain,he’s gently cradled into the boy’s arms.The warmth of his skin made him purr,a comfort he had never felt all his life.It’s enough to make him fall asleep,just being in the other’s embrace.But he can’t.Not with how much the boy had begged him to stay awake,running deeper into the forest.Even the fox is confused as in why they’re headed deeper instead of heading to the village where most people live.

They arrived at a small cottage,a strong aura surrounding the area.The boy rushed to walk in and nudge the door close with his foot.He’s brought to a some kind of bedroom,small but cozy.Gently,the blueberry haired placed the small animal on his bed,rummaging through the drawers on his bedside table.The fox watched curiously from his spot as the boy took out a small vial filled with clear liquid.The boy took a clean cloth and gently wiped his fur from all the blood,alternating between a wet one and a dry one.After he’s cleaned up,the boy took the vial from earlier and poured some onto his palm.

With so much care,he smothered the liquid all over the bruises on the fox’s body.The fox observed all of this quietly,never once looking away from the beautiful male.He’s......amused,entranced even.He had never met anyone as gentle and kind as this boy.Eventually,all the exhaustion caught up to him.The boy continued to stroke his fur gently,which made him doze off.But before he completely succumbed to sleep,he heard a soft whisper.”Rest well,sweetheart”.

The next day,he learnt that the boy is no mortal.A witch.He had sensed another creature aside from the humans near him,immediately finding the fox being the plaything of mortal children.He had brushed his fur,fed him to good shape until he could run fast,stamina increasing by each passing day.Finally he became the strong shapeshifter he should’ve been all these while.He’s named Yeonjun by the witch he had come to adore and love so much.After a few months living with Soobin (as he always call himself),he shifted for the first time when the witch had accidentally stepped on broken glass that had fell while he’s busy reading.

He shifted without consent,determined to not let anything hurt his precious witch.Like that,despite being smaller than the blueberry haired,he lifted the taller up in his arms.Carefully placing him on the table.Soobin was too shocked to say anything.He simply stared at the fox that had shifted into a handsome male with striking features,reddish-creamy hair slightly lighter than the ears on his head and the fluffy tail behind him.He held the witch’s hips tight,might even bruise at such a string hold. 

Soobin had cautiously tucked a strand of hair behind the fox’s ears,nervous with how intense the shifter is staring at his every movement.The fox suddenly hugged him tight,chests flushed with no space left between his naked form and the other’s fully dressed.”Mine”,and that’s how their relationship started.Yeonjun vowed to himself never to leave the witch alone,to be with him by all means.He’s been a shoulder for the younger to cry on,the reason he laughs everyday.God he can’t imagine a day without the deep set of dimples the taller owns.

The witch shifted in his hold,snapping the older from memory lane.He shushed him,lulling him back to sleep.But unfortunately,Soobin is already starting wake up.He lifted his head from the comfy spot on his hyung’s shoulder and rubbed his eyes with his hands,like a little kitten if you ask Yeonjun.His eyes slowly fluttered open,immediately met with an eye smile from his familiar.The fox softly cupped his cheeks,leaving a gentle peck on the tip of his nose.Soobin scrunched up,pouting.Yeonjun can’t help but smile fondly at his beloved,heart going full-on-marathon at his cuteness.

“Hyunggggg,what’s wrong with all this people?Who the heck wants a potion for how to make grass edible?Or how to change without getting up from bed?It’s so annoying!”,the taller whined,huffing slightly.Yeonjun chuckled lightly,still cupping his cheeks.”They’re weird as always love.Now,why don’t you just take a rest for a few hours.A day sound even better,doesn’t it?”,the fox tried coaxing him to rest,he himself going restless at how the first thing that came to his lover’s mind are work and orders.

“Hyunggg,you know I can’t do that.It’s important.Besides,I’ve had quite a nice nap just now”,the witch flashed his bunny smile making the older scowl.He’s using that deadly smile to make him change his mind.Too bad Yeonjun’s already set on NOT letting him continue working for the rest of the day.Suddenly,the mood shifted when Yeonjun stared deeply into the taller’s eyes.Soobin gulped.He knows those eyes all too well.A hand reached back and gripped his nape tight,making the witch slightly arch his neck.Throat exposed to the fox.

“What was that,bunny?You don’t wanna rest?”,the witch shivered at the tone Yeonjun is using.Yes,the familiar is cute and cuddly in his animal form but don’t underestimate him.Under those soft skin are muscles and intense stamina.Yeonjun bit down on Soobin’s throat,canines slightly digging into delicate skin.The witch whimpered,body going limp.“H-Hyung...“,the witch loosely pulled at the arm gripping his waist,whining.Yeonjun hummed,sending vibrations through his entire body.The witch knows what he’s doing,the fox is making him submit,to let go and hold on to the older instead.

Yeonjun finally let go of his neck and stood up,pulling the taller with him as well.Soobin stood with shaky legs,gripping the other’s shoulder for balance.The fox held him up by the waist,the other gripping his hip.“Let me exhaust you then,bun“,in a blink of an eye,they transported to the bedroom.One of the familiar’s powers,teleportation.Though he doesn’t use it much because he prefers walking side by side with his beloved.But sometimes it comes in handy at times like this.Times where he’s desperate to see the younger’s beautiful body.

He gently laid him down on the bed and stripped him out of his clothes,uncovering delicate skin inch by inch.Soobin just laid there,watching how the familiar’s fox ears twitch,the tail behind him slightly thumping on the mattress with how excited he is.Yeonjun swears he’s never seen something as beautiful as the witch’s bare body.It never fails to send a tingle up his spine.He ran his hand lightly over the taller’s chest,stopping at his heart.Blood pumping erratically,a normal reaction when they’re in this position.Soobin laid out and the other hovering over him.

A dark blush bloomed on the witch’s cheeks,lips pouting out of embarrassment.Yeonjun can never get enough of the boy under him,so tall and big but pliant under his touch.He leaned down and finally,finally kissed him.No more playing around,full-on make out session.Tounges danced as they brush against each other.Beautiful sounds slipped from the blueberry boy’s lips,satisfying the older of the two as pure pleasure coursed through their veins.Even when they’re breathless they don’t stop,never wanting to part from each other’s heat and warmth.

Soobin clawed at the fox’s back wrapping his legs around his waist.He pulled him closer making their shafts brush against each other.Both of them moaned,finally parting.Soobin’s breath stuttered,body shaking slightly.He’s always been sensitive,much to Yeonjun’s guilty pleasure.The fox stared at the witch’s state,a dark flush on his skin,lips red and puffy from being kissed.Fuck,he’s gorgeous.Faint marks from last nights intimate sessions are still on the taller’s chest.What can he do?He has such a beautiful lover,who can hold back?Especially when said lover loves being as close as he can to him as well.

Yeonjun leaned down between their bodies and insert a finger in his lover’s tight heat,still lose from their previous session.He inserted more knowing he can take it,just to make sure it won’t hurt.That’s the last thing he ever wants to happen,hurting his beloved witch.God,he’ll kill himself if it ever happens.Soobin just moaned and whimpered,the slight burn of his hyung’s fingers already replaced with pleasure when they brushed against his walls .He moaned particularly loud at that one spot,making the older smirk.

He pressed his fingers harder on the spongey nerve,making the witch arch his back,moans and pleas being the only things spilling from his pink lips.The layer of sweat coating his body made him glow under the dim orange lighting of the room.He continued abusing the bundle of nerves until he’s writhing under him,body shaking.Suddenly,it’s gone.Tears spilled from the taller’s eyes at the denied orgasm,sobbing quietly.

“Shhh,it’s okay,love.I’ll make you cum and then you rest okay?”,Yeonjun softly kissed his forehead,fingers back at the puffy rim.However,he froze when suddenly Soobin shook his head frantically,cries getting louder.He glanced up,meeting the taller’s teary eyes.

“What’s-...”,  
“W-Want you,want h-hyungie....O-Only hyungie.......”,

The fox’s gaze softened at the cute request.God,saying cute shit at times like this?No more intention to tease or deny him of anything,he pushed inside of the tight heat slowly,nuzzling his neck when the witch winched.Fucking hell,so tight and warm.He’d fuck his bunny forever if he could.Lost in his own pleasure,he didn’t realize the boy begging under him to move.So he did.Unlike last night,it started at a languid pace,slow and gentle.Soft whispers and caresses all over each other’s body.Beautiful crystal-like tears spilled from the witch’s face,moans and whimpers fill the room.

He reached deep inside his lover,pressing at all the right places.Each thrust gentle and loving,like a soft confession through body language.All the emotions bubbled inside the younger,pushing him to the edge.He spilled onto their chests,a cry of the older’s name as well as an arch of his neck.Seizing the opportunity,Yeonjun latched onto his throat,canines sinking into the soft skin once again,this time with the purpose to mark,to own.To satisfy his possessive animalistic instinct.With the thought of marking him as forever in mind,he thrusted faster,chasing his own orgasm.

Despite being overstimulated,Soobin wrapped his limbs around the older,the stimulation a delicious sting.”Hyung...fill me up...”,Yeonjun let out a growl at those filthy words,cumming at the same time.He rode out his orgasm filling the younger’s hole with his seed.The witch winched slightly when the fox pulled out,careful not to hurt his beloved.The ears on his ears perked up while trying to reach for a towel.But Soobin pulled him back before he even got the chance to move away.

“Wanna cuddle”,the witch whined,pouting.Soobin has always been the clingy one after these intimate sessions.So the older obeyed,not wanting to sadden the taller.He laid besides him and tucked the younger under his chin,tail wrapping possessively around his grip-bruised thighs.Soobin snuggled impossibly closer to his hyung,content being with his beloved familiar.Yeonjun purred gently,stroking the witch’s soft messy hair.The exhaustion catching up to him,Soobin yawned.Balled fists rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner.

Yeonjun looked at him lovingly.If honey could spill from his eyes,he’d be dripping honey all the time.He started patting the younger’s back softly,lulling him to sleep while purring.As usual,Soobin would doze off in his familiar’s embrace but not without mumbling out a quiet “I love you,hyungie”,making the fox smile softly.Yeonjun pecked his blueberry hair softly,arms wrapping tight around his beloved.

“I love you too,bunny”.

At the end of the day,it doesn’t matter how much orders he gets or how stressed he is with the humans.He’d be fine as long as his beloved fennec fox is with him,lulling him to sleep every night with his soft purrs and gentle smiles.The scent of citrus,the scent of home blanketing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this baby.Feel free to comment,it helps a lot!Love ya’ll for reading!!!❤️
> 
> Ps:Special thanks to my baby bear that keep supporting me and the only one that i can share this secret with.Saranghae,baby🐻.Eternally❤️


End file.
